


偷食

by WUHUAN77



Category: Jackson Wang - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WUHUAN77/pseuds/WUHUAN77
Summary: 原创人物X王嘉尔  PWP后续会更。毁三观。小妈梗。双性嘉。有3p
Kudos: 7





	偷食

一 、

父亲最近带回来一个年轻男子，看模样不过二十出头，我从他进门便一直从头到脚打量他，啧，不过是个被玩玩便踢开的人罢了，这不是第一个父亲带回家的人，当然，也不会是最后一个，我有些不屑。

这人生的漂亮，对，确实可以用这个词，额前几缕碎发在眼睛上方，下面便是他那双勾人的又显得单纯的眼睛，再往下，肉感红润的嘴唇，喉结，锁骨，再往下，嘁，衬衫扣子扣这么高，装什么，我有些嫌弃又厌烦的白了一眼，便低头做自己的事情。

“家齐，这以后就是你的小妈了，来认识一下。”

父亲着这人来到我面前。

我抬头没有感情的撇了眼眼前这个已经成为我小妈的人，真是耻辱。

“嗯，家齐，你好，我叫王嘉尔，以后就是这个家一员了，今年二十一岁，还希望以后多多关照。”

这人开口跟我说话，声音还有些稚嫩，但是又有一些不适宜的成熟的小烟嗓，这两种截然不同的感觉混在一起听起来有些微妙，有些……诱惑。我看着他，脸上依然是毫无波澜。

王嘉尔说完话向我伸出了手。现在是初夏，天已然有些热了，他衬衫的袖子挽了两下在手腕向上一些，露出了骨感的腕骨和白皙的皮肤。我缓缓的伸出了手回握。

握住了手才发现这人骨架挺小，手也软，好像没有骨头似的，手感不错，我有些恶意的用了力气，让他感觉疼痛，果然意料之中的看到他有些吃痛却又隐忍的样子，虽然不易察觉，但是耳朵的红暴露了他现在的紧张。我突然哼的一声松了口气，一改刚才冷漠的神情，换上一脸温柔亲切的一字一顿的说

“你，好。”

我松了手，他急忙的将手收回，小心的在下方揉自己被握的发红了的手，本来白皙的皮肤上印着大块的红，我饶有趣味的盯着他的脸看，这么容易泛红的皮肤想必肯定很容易留下印记。

爸本就不强求我态度能有多好，看我这样子也算是给面子，便不再多说，只交代了两句便和王嘉尔上了楼。

看着这人的背影我突然想到了什么，趁他们不注意拍了一张照片发给了承炫，照片里的王嘉尔穿着修身的黑色裤子，白色衬衫塞进了裤子中，修长的身体，露出来的皮肤都是白且泛着淡粉。由肩膀到胸的线条逐渐隐匿在宽大的衬衫中，再到收紧的裤腰显出了这人纤细的腰身，再是被裤子紧紧包裹住的臀部，一个弧形下来是笔直的腿，照片中的王嘉尔虽然只有一个侧脸但是也可以看出是个尤物。

“我爸新带回来的”，消息发出，不一会儿手机便叮咚响了一声，“我靠，这个可比之前的都还要好，简直就是个人间尤物。”

我正准备回些什么，突然一个声音打断了我。

“家齐，明天爸公司有事情要出差，这几天你可要在家听话，嘉尔再怎么年轻现在也是你的长辈，千万不要任性。”我循声看到父亲正走下来，我换上一脸乖巧，笑着说。

“那是一定的。”

二、

次日，我洗漱完下楼吃早饭，看到早已收拾好在吃的父亲，和王嘉尔，我的小妈，我走过去坐到了他们的对面，拿起吐司咬了一口，顺手拿起了叉子戳破了盘子里的煎蛋，流心的。

“家齐，今天早饭可都是嘉尔做的，我跟他说你喜欢吃流心得煎蛋，他还特意给你做的。”父亲说到。

我咬了口煎蛋，味道不错，心情也不错，我抬头看了看王嘉尔，挤出一个微笑。

“谢谢。”

父亲看到我这么好的态度也倍感欣慰，可他没有看到我一低头就转变的神色。

王嘉尔看我态度温和也殷勤的说，“喜欢就多吃点，想吃什么跟我说，我都去学来。”

我埋头吃早饭，头也不想抬。“王妈会做的，不用麻烦你了。”

王嘉尔看我有些不领情刚想开口便被我打断了，“爸你这次出差多久。”

“一个星期，最近公司事情多，我等会儿就该走了，你可一定要和嘉尔好好相处。”

吃完早饭我和王嘉尔出门将我爸送上了车，转头拿出手机给承炫发了消息。

“我爸走了，你来吧。”

回到屋里的我坐在客厅沙发上无所事事的玩手机，我撇了一眼坐在另一边的王嘉尔，王嘉尔今天穿的是睡衣，深蓝色的丝绸制的睡衣在他身上显得像什么名贵的衣服一般华丽，睡衣领口有些大，比他昨天穿的衬衫领子可大多了，一低头就能看到胸口里面，令人遐想，不像昨天的头发规规整整的梳好，今天则是一头顺毛耷拉在头上，显得异常乖巧，乖巧的让人想欺负他，弄哭他，让他求饶。

“叮咚”门铃响了，我还未起身王嘉尔便立马起来去开了门。

门一打开，承炫便看到了这位他期待已久的尤物，离的近，承炫又比王嘉尔高出一个头，一低头便能看到领口里面。

我看到承炫来了便招呼他过来，王嘉尔见状说“原来是家齐的朋友，我去给你们倒水。”转身去了厨房。

承炫跨步过来坐到我旁边，享受的躺下将腿翘在了茶几上。“什么时候开始啊。”

我撇了一眼旁边随性不成样子的承炫，笑了一声,“别急啊，小宝贝当然要好好对待。”

刚说完，王嘉尔便端了两杯水来，“天热，喝点蜂蜜水身体  
去热。”说罢将水放在了茶几上，此时，承炫一把抓住了王嘉尔的手腕，王嘉尔被承炫这一举动吓到了，瞬间耳朵都红了，“你，你干什么……”承炫装作好像突然发觉的样子，松了手，露出他那标志的阳光笑容，仿佛是要将对方的心融化一般，可以放下戒备，“你好，叫我承炫，我和家齐是好朋友。”

王嘉尔还未从刚才的惊吓中缓过来，但看到承炫的阳光笑容，好像做的一切事情都只是友好的示好一般，便觉得是自己太过激了，便也介绍了自己。

三、

王嘉尔说完话便想转身离开，结果一转身便被我从背后紧紧抱住，我很明显的感受到怀中人的突然紧绷，接着是一声颤颤巍巍的声音。

“家，家齐，你干什么，你放开我。”王嘉尔用力抓着我环着他的胳膊，想推开我，我低头将头搭在了他的脖颈旁边，暧昧的说话吐着温热的气息，亲昵的叫着，“嘉尔，你说我想干什么。”

承炫这时候也走过来，我们两个将王嘉尔夹在中间，将他衬得更娇小，承炫一只手扣住王嘉尔的下巴，低头亲了下去，王嘉尔扭动着头想挣开，两手也推着，剧烈的挣扎让承炫感到有些厌烦，松开了嘴。

“啪！”一个巴掌下来，我也被惊到了，虽然我也明白承炫的脾性，但是我本以为这难得一见的尤物他会怜香惜玉。

“承炫，打坏了可没得你的玩了。”承炫听到后，本来有些怒色的脸又突然一下子恢复了惯常的阳光笑脸，如果不是在我刚才真的见到了全部，或许真的会觉得承炫就一直是这样。

知道要发生什么的王嘉尔有些像受惊了的兔子，脸刚被打过，有些红肿，两眼擒着一汪泪水，一眨眼便落下来，“你们快放开我，让林爸知道了你们就完了。”这话说的一点威胁力都没有，就凭他现在的境地。

王嘉尔被我抱上了楼里的卧室，他和我爸的卧室。“今天就在我爸操你的床上操你吧。”王嘉尔被承炫按着两个胳膊，我两个腿压住他的双腿，开始解开他的睡衣扣子，刚才的一番挣扎早已耗尽了王嘉尔的大半体力，现在的天气有些微热，屋里没开空调，王嘉尔白嫩的小脸上有些发红，秀气的鼻尖上冒着一层薄汗。

“放手，快放开我。” 王嘉尔红着眼睛叫到，我解开了他的睡衣，由锁骨亲到了胸前的两粒，转头又回上去亲他的眼睛，“留点力气，等会儿有你叫的。”又继续向下，啃咬舔舐着红粒，承炫将他手按在头顶，低下头啃咬王嘉尔红润的双唇，两人交换唾液与嘴中的空气，多余的津液顺着王嘉尔的嘴角流下，滑落至衣领消失不见。

“哈，哈……”被松开的王嘉尔张着红润的小嘴喘着气，“你  
们，我一定会和林爸说的，你们现在放开我还来得及。”

我正在下方准备将他的睡裤脱下，寻找到我期待已久的圣地，听闻此声，不禁噗嗤笑出了声，像小孩偷吃到了糖果一般，有些孩子气的说“那小妈如果被我操怀孕了还会说吗？到时候给家齐生好多好多孩子，好多弟弟妹妹，好不好？”王嘉尔被我会说出这种话震惊到，又惊又羞，“你！你无耻，你怎么可以这样对我！”看到我又要将他的睡裤脱下，便突然剧烈挣扎了起来。

我突然起身给了他一巴掌，打得他突然老实了下来，一脸害怕又委屈的看着我，“不过是个被人操的贱货罢了，给谁操不是操，我爸那老男人可以上你，我就不行了，装什么矜持。”说完连着他的内裤一齐脱下，将他的腿掰成m字型，眼前的景象让我愣住了，在男人正常的阴茎下，隐藏着一个不属于男人的肉穴，粉嫩饱满的花瓣，此时正随着这幅身体的主人剧烈的喘息而微微翕动着。我像是得到了什么宝贝，又惊又喜。

“承炫，我说这骚货怎么不让我们上，原来是藏着宝贝呢。”听闻此声的承炫也是有些震惊，“你爸可真是宝刀未老啊，年龄那么大了还能搞到这么个宝贝尤物，那我们可得好好对待你的小妈。”

我懒得扩张，扶着巨物就想直接进去，承炫在一旁打手枪，没了压制的王嘉尔解放了双手想要推开我，但无奈力气太小，对我来说不过是挠痒痒。

我腰一挺，顶进了一个头，没有扩张过的小穴紧得过分，夹的我生疼，身下的王嘉尔也疼的皱着眉头直哼哼，他有些放软了态度，轻声的求我“求你，求你慢点。”我低着头亲上了他的嘴，下身缓慢而又以一种不容拒绝的速度挺近，顶得王嘉尔直吸气，被堵住的嘴发出模糊的声音，只进了一半，便开始大开大合操弄起来，刚开始便如此激烈的性事显然让王嘉尔有些受不住，伸手想要推开我，我压在他身上，让他无法动弹，下身快速频率的顶进他的身体深处，一下比一下深的操弄让王嘉尔控制不住自己喊叫起来，摇着头想摆脱这种感觉，两个细白的腿不自主的夹住我的腰侧。

“啧，可真是欲求不满啊。”在一旁看着这活春宫图的承炫一边加速手中的动作一边说着，我握住王嘉尔瘦削的腰，向自己方向拉过来的同时用力顶去，交合处传来的啪啪声太过刺耳，刺得王嘉尔闭上了眼看不见自己所处的情形却能清晰的听到，感受到这一切。

“小妈既然有女人才有的小穴，那能不能也像女人一样给家齐生个小宝宝呢？”说完更加用力的撞击着，王嘉尔臀部和大腿根嫩白的皮肤早已被拍打至红，果然是容易留下印记的皮肤呢，想着我一口咬上了王嘉尔的胸口，牙齿用了些力，又用舌头轻轻舔舐着，舌尖又滑向了胸前两粒，含住像婴儿吸奶一般嘬着，啧啧作响。

“哈……哈，不要，不要……”下身被剧烈撞击着上面又被舔咬着，王嘉尔的身体逐渐被逼上了一个小高潮，我正在进出感到身下的人突然身体一紧，手胡乱抓住了我的胳膊，我感到里面一阵热流涌出，浇在顶部，然后小穴里一阵痉挛，伴随着身体的微微抽搐，王嘉尔有些失神和脱力，瘫在床上大喘着气。

“小妈这么多水，可真是淫荡的身体呢，我爸那么大年龄了能满足你吗？”

我没有等王嘉尔喘息平定，便又开始了剧烈操弄起来。


End file.
